The perks of a rainy town
by randomfaan
Summary: Bella moves to Forks alone because of her problems with her mom, after she discovers that Bella has some very strange powers. Both the Cullens and Bella engage a lot more in the town in this story and have a lot more fun. Bella - Emmett coupling. Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bella POV

"You want to do WHAT?"

Okay, I guess that sort of reaction is to be expected when a teenage daughter announces that she is moving across the whole country in a few weeks. Well, I guess since I already made arrangements with the school and took care of the house, all that's left to do now is pick up the pieces. And try to calm down my mother.

"Mom, we talked about this, remember?" Well, we did talk about me moving out someday, some very far away day… sort of… almost.

"Oh no we didn't, young lady. You aren't going anywhere." Perfect. That's just great – now my dad id in this conversation too. Honestly, I was kind of hoping he would take my side on this – but then again I hoped to fully explain myself to him, and I didn't quite get the chance yet.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going." I said firmly and did my best to look them in the eyes. Which was hard given the about-to-cry look in my mother's eyes and the what-is-happening-to-my-baby-girl look in my father's. But I had to go. I mean, I didn't exactly look forward to all the change. I liked Phoenix. I liked my friends here, my social life, which, although probably not the most awesome, was still great, and last but not least, my parents. So loving, so caring, and so scared for and of me.

"But why?" mom asked silently. I tried my best to stay my usual cheerful self, but something just wasn't working this time. Mom's facial expression grew even sadder. She turned to dad.

"Honey, could you please give us a minute?" My dad slowly nodded and left the room. Mom slowly turned to me and made a few small steps, trying to come just a little closer. But even so, she was pretty much across the room.

"Mom, it's fine. You don't have to push yourself. I get it." Oh crap, this isn't helping. Even I could hear the sadness in my own voice. "No sweetie, it's fine." But she stopped and slowly sat down on the edge of my couch, but she was visibly shaking and so was her voice. Despite what she said, she was anything but fine. "I know you are worried about me Bella, but that's my job. And I know I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been, but I promise I'll try harder – I can do this. We'll get through this." She tried to get up and come over to me, but instead I got up from my bed and moved back several steps. Once again, I guessed this probably wasn't really helping, but I didn't want to do anything I would regret. This must be hard for her enough as it is.

"Don't worry about it mom. As I said, I get it. I mean, who wouldn't be scared of their daughter after finding out that she can randomly control elements?" I tried my best to keep it light, but my mom still turned probably as white as the wall behind her at the mere mention of it. A few years back, when I was about ten or eleven, my mom caught me with a ball of fire in one hand and a ball of water in the other, as I was practically examining evaporation. Except she sort of seriously freaked out and, well, it's never been the same since. She still loved me, of course, and we all knew that, but for some reason, she just always got crazy nervous in my presence, she almost had a nervous breakdown once. She was always apologizing and calling it irrational and stupid, but I really couldn't blame her – how could I? I was a freak. My accepted it, I was lucky. He probably didn't mind ahlf as much as I did. My mom, however... well, yeah. You get the point.

"Mom, I love you. You know that, right?" She slowly nodded. "And you love me, don't you" She nodded again as I continued. "Then this is no big deal, right? I mean we'll still talk, text and everything, I'll just be living elsewhere." I ended cheerfully, although it probably wasn't quite honest. "Plus I've heard that the school is really great – apparently, they have a really big focus on social sciences and do all sorts of social experiment and practical stuff really often." I couldn't help but smile. I always liked humanities and stuff like that. She slowly looked up at me, still a little guiltily, but not quite as much as before. "Are you sure you'll be fine? Because if not, I can really do this. I'll work it out." That was the awesome thing about my mom. She somehow had a feeling for understanding exactly what it was that the other person needed and was willing to help. But I guessed that willpower wouldn't be quite enough to solve this situation.

"I'm sure" I smiled at her. I was lying – I had no idea what I just got myself into, but there was absolutely no need why she needed to know and worry about that. She gave me one more focused look and got up. Shoot, she definitely saw that I was clueless. "Well then, there's just one thing to do, isn't there?" I gave her a questioning look. "I have to tell your father." She almost let out a small laugh and headed for the door, turned around and waved at me. I'm guessing this is the sort of situation she would normally give me a hug or a kiss, but we worked better at long distance. Of course, I wished things were different, that she could just be cool about it like dad. I hated myself for what I was doing to her. But in her defense, she did make substantial progress – when she first found out, she literally couldn't even stand to look at me. Now, seven years later, we could almost have a normal relationship, as long as there was at least four meters between us.

I sighed when she was gone, sat down on my bed and opened my laptop. I opened the last site I had visited: Forks Washington Social Studies High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's been so long… I was just figuring out what exactly to do in the story and changed my mind a couple times… a special thanks to all those who favorite or follow this story, it means a lot!**

Chapter 2:

BELLA POV

Here we go… does it even surprise me that it's raining? Apparently in forks, it rains pretty much twenty four seven, at least three hundred days a year and the rest it's "just" clouded… I just arrived at the airport a few minutes ago and now picked up my suitcase. My parents offered to come too and help me set up, but I refused – I could do this alone and …well I wanted to do this on my own. My stuff had been moved here a roughly two weeks ago, so everything should be waiting at the house by now. These were the times I was glad for my parents' income – I could comfortably afford a house, to have everything including my Mercedes moved here in advance and decorate the whole house. Not to mention all the shopping and clothes. I laughed inwardly. I liked to think I wasn't crazy about fashion and a few years back, I wouldn't care if I went to school in an old garbage bag, but shopping was fun. I went through the last controls, where a man in the airport uniform wished me a nice stay and walked out of the building. Water immediately started drizzling all over my face. I made a mental note to invest into waterproof makeup. Ugh. _But you're an optimist, right? Everything's gonna be fine. And you'll get used to the dampness. _I tried to persuade myself. I waved my hand a nearby standing taxi which slowly moved up next to the pavement where I stood. I explained the driver exactly where I was going and got in the back seat while he put my suitcase in the trunk and we the cab went into motion.

EMMETT POV

"Emmett! Stop messing with that poor thing and move it! We'll be late!" Urgh… Carlisle really could be a party pooper sometimes. I loved him like a dad, obviously, but seriously though. Man can't even have any fun anymore. I launched at the groaning grizzly and finished him off. My taste buds weren't exactly satisfied, but my stomach had no objections. "Coming!" I shouted back and started running. This was one of the reasons why being a vampire was so awesome. The speed, the strength. When I reached the group, I was met with the amused looks of Jasper and Edward and a heavy sigh from Carlisle. "What?" I raised my eyebrows. I heard Edward chuckle quietly while Carlisle eyed me from head to toe and back. "Could you at least pretend to be trying not to drive Alice crazy? You know how sensitive she is about her clothes." I looked at myself. The shirt was ripped in several places and I was soaked in bear blood and moss and fur stuck to the blood. "Yeah, gee thanks bro. I can tell you she'll be absolutely no fun when she sees you." Jazz frowned. I sighed. Alice was an absolute pain in the backside when it came to our clothes. "Come on! First of all, it's MY clothes and second, it's not like she would have allowed me to wear it again anyway so what's the big deal?" I shook my head in amusement. Nobody objected anything, I was right... duh. Anyway, this was going to be fun.

When we got back, as expected, Alice totally freaked out. She accused me of something like being a Gucci murderer and having no compassion, fashion sense and who knows what else. Then she stormed off to her room and Jasper her before glaring at me shortly. I chuckled. Somebody was not getting laid tonight. Edward laughed out loud. Man! I should have known he was listening. He laughed even harder. I started mentally singing I'm a Barbie Girl in my head, very loudly and very much out of tune. He growled at me. _In a Barbie world, out of plastic, it's fantaaaastiiiiic _I continued as he clenched his jaw and walked off with Rosalie. Speaking of people who weren't gonna get laid tonight, knowing those two, he most certainly wasn't one of them. He turned his head around and rolled his eyes at me. I chuckled. And I was right, as the moaning reached me from their room. _Somebody help._ I took a shower and put on some clean clothes. Next I had to do my homework. In the Forks Washington Social Studies High School, which we were currently attending, we always had some sort of a social project going on. I shuddered at the thought of when we all had to go help out at a homeless center in Seattle. The smell is something I won't be able to forget any time soon. Right now, we had to record our dreams for a month and find out what they said about our personalities based on a book by Freud. No problem, right, except I didn't sleep, ergo… I just always made something up. Tonight, I dream of… let's see. I got an idea and started describing how I was being chased in the woods by Winnie the Pooh while a Barbie doll was laughing at me. I think one could say that I genuinely tried – it did include the events of this night. I looked at the extremely boring book which promised to tell me exactly who I was. This time, I apparently had a childhood traumatic experience, possibly linked with the zoo, and was experiencing deprivation of affection. I swear Freud must have just randomly made this stuff up.

Honestly, the only social experiments at the school that were worth it was watching the humans' attempt at dating, friendship and conquering that "awkward phase" I was so glad I was stuck at twenty one, not an eternal teenager like _SOMEBODY! _At the end I was very loudly aiming at Edward. He might have been a bit too distracted to notice though. I frowned. At least something interesting was going to happen today. Some new girl, Isabella Swan was coming. All the guys were practically drawling over her and they haven't even seen her yet… this was gonna be fun to watch.

**Let me know what you think! The next update should be a lot sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I would just like to express my gratitude for all those who follow or favorite this story. Also, special thanks belong to TwilightSagaFanForever and Fish 337 for their reviews on my last chapter – I really appreciate it! Also, as you might have already figured out and are going to see later, the school which the characters attend does a lot of fun / funny socially oriented projects, so if you have any ideas on what you would like these projects to be, let me know via PM or a review and I'll take your wishes into consideration! Enjoy the chapter: D**

Chapter 2

BELLA POV

I woke up crazy early today. For a moment I couldn't quite wrap my head around what was so important, but after looking around, it hit me like a ton of bricks. First day of school. Oh no. I made some breakfast, put on dark blue skinny jeans and a cream color top and did my makeup. _Guess we'll just have to wait and see exactly how waterproof this thing's gonna be_ I thought to myself as I put on my mascara and eyeliner. I checked the time only to find out that even with the extra time I left myself between my arrival at the school and the start of the first lesson; I still had plenty of time left. I woke up my laptop and once again re-read the letter I got sent.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_We are honored that you have decided to join our school. We are very proud of our friendly atmosphere and sure that you will feel at home here in no time. On your first day, please come at least thirty minutes early and report at the school office, which you will find directly opposite of the main entrance. I have sent a map of the area in case you need the directions to the school._

_Warm regards,_

_Mr. Johnson, director_

I read the email several times and checked the map to be sure. _How embarrassing would it be to come late on the first day with the excuse that you got lost in a town which has approximately ten citizens? Seriously though. The school has to be tiny, if the director has enough time to write to each new student. But they probably don't get that many of those_. As I continued with my inner monologue, I felt my hopes of blending in and not being noticed slowly disappear.

After making sure I packed everything that I needed, I washed the dishes from my breakfast and, knowing I couldn't postpone it any longer, grabbed the keys from my car and drove to the school.

When I arrived, there was only a few other cars there. It made sense, since I was there about forty minutes too soon, but the cars which I saw only made me feel more out of place. They were all pretty old and seemed to have at least several other owners before these ones. My shiny Mercedes stuck out like a sore thumb. I briefly smiled at the group standing across the parking lot and headed for the main entrance, As promised in the email, a big sign saying "office" was the first thing to hit me in the eyes as I entered. I knocked on the door and went in. "Hello, you must be Isabella! My name is Mrs. Cooper and I have all your things here ready for you." A woman in her forties smiled at me and pulled out a stack of books. "Thank you" I replied and put the books in my bag. _At least I don't have to go around every single teacher asking for the material_ I though gratefully. "You're welcome, dear, and here's your schedule and a map of the school. Also, I need you to get this form signed by all your teachers, okay?" I nodded and took the papers. "Great! And let me know if you need anything." I thanked her one more time and backed out of the door. I though the whole thing took like five seconds, but it turns out that it took more than ten minutes. _Still leaves half an hour_. I inwardly frowned. There was nobody in sight, so I headed back to my car. There were a few more cars then when I got here, but most of the parking lot was still empty. I spotted the group I saw earlier, which got a lot since then. They were all looking at me. _How much more uncomfortable could a situation get? _I tried to ignore their stares and went over to my car.

I must have lost track of time, because when I raised my head from my phone, the parking lot was almost full and a dark haired skinny boy who looked roughly my age was approaching me. Behind him, a silver Volvo was arriving. Well, that makes one car which will probably stick out at least half as much as mine.

"Hi!" he greeted me enthusiastically when he walked over. I greeted him back, and he continued. "I'm Mike" "Bella" I smiled back. His smile grew even wider, and he started enquiring about my schedule. He seemed pretty pleased to know we had the first two lessons together, and offered to show me the way. I agreed, grateful that I wouldn't have to walk around with my nose stuck in a map the whole day. On the way to the building, he asked about where I come from, how I like it here and such. He seemed nice.

EMMETT POV

As we arrived at the school, I already saw who the first one with balls – Mike Newton… what a surprise. I chuckled. This guy must have hit on every single girl in the entire school by now. And it appears Isabella is the next in line. Judging by her expression though, she wasn't really into it. _I see a friend zone coming, my friend. _"Don't be such a baby, Emmett. Seriously." Edward laughed at me. "Come on, Eddie, even you have to admit that guy is ridiculous." I laughed too. He sighed, shot a look in Newton's direction and unwillingly nodded his head. We got out of the car and I headed for my first lesson, English. I really didn't get the obsession with Shakespeare - it's been five hundred years man, move on! Next up was psychology. I couldn't wait till we got over psycho analogy, because I had serious difficulties keeping my face straight while being forced to listen about toddlers' sexual tensions and stuff. Just when I got as comfortable in my old wooden chair, the new girl walked in accompanied my Newton. I held back a growl as I watched him practically drool all over her while she got some paper signed by a teacher. _Wait what? _I shook my head. What I the world was happening to me? Well, I guess I was just feeling sorry for Isabella – yep, I'm pretty sure that was it. Before too long, the lesson was over and we were all reminded to keep track of our dreams and that we would be handing in our reports at the end of the month. _Only nine more days to go. _The teacher then turned to Isabella. _That's a really long name. _"You don't need to worry about that, you'll just join us in the next project. "Thank you Mrs. Barley" she smiled back at the teacher. She had a cute smile. Never the less, how unfair was that?! Urgh. I was running out of ideas for my made up dreams.


End file.
